1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image building apparatus of the type including a scanner section for reading image information of an original and a printer section for building an image on printing medium, and more particularly to improvement of or relating to an image building apparatus of the above-mentioned type which assures reduced height of the housing and improved maneuverability of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image building apparatus with a scanner incorporated therein is so constructed that an image of an original is read in the scanning section by a scanning operation and thereafter the corresponding image is built on printing medium by activating a recording head in the printer section in response to the read image information.
However, in the case where the conventional image building apparatus of the above-mentioned type is constructed such that the scanner section includes an original holding board for holding an original thereon, a movable carriage with light source, mirror and other components mounted thereon, a CCD image sensor serving as photoelectric converting element and so on, it is usually required that the scanner section and the printer section be arranged in the transverse direction or in the vertical direction as seen from the fore side of the apparatus. This leads to increased height and weight dimensions of the apparatus. In some case it is found that the direction of movement of a carriage in the scanner section as well as the direction of transportation of printing paper in the printer section are different from those of conventional electronic photographic copying machine or printing apparatus, resulting in failure of smooth operation as expected.